Máscaras
by Milly Kanzaki
Summary: Y como todos los cinco de mayo espero tu figura sentada frente al goban, ansío tu sonrisa en tu rostro, y esas elegantes manos posar las piedras sobre el goban. One shot


**Hola! Sé que está muy cortito (Después de todo solo era un experimento y un desahogo de cuando lo hice) pues es un one shot, y aunque los odio, creo que es mi forma de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en la actulización de mi otra historia fortalezas de un alma rota. Pues bien, ¡Que aproveche!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Máscaras.**

Dolía. Dolía mucho aún. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el dolor lacerante y cruel aún siguiera tan fresco a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido?

Ya habían pasado tres años, y el peso en el corazón seguía persistente y duradero, como si nada pudiese llevárselo, aunque, pensándolo bien, era su culpa ¿no? ¿Se lo tenía bien merecido no? Él había sido egoísta, no le había dejado jugar, había ignorado su genialidad, su talento, le había arrancado lo que más quería Sai… Su Go.

Hikaru sollozó ruidosamente, retirando las lágrimas de un brusco tirón.

-Shindo…

Era cierto, Hikaru ya lo había olvidado, no estaba solo. Se encontraba sentado en medio del recibidor de su casa frente al goban de Torajiro. Hoy era cinco de mayo, y como igual que los otros dos años pasados, este no sería diferente. Se sentaría frente al goban, reproduciría el juego incompleto entre él y Sai una y otra vez, y al marchitarse el día, se inclinaría, besaría el goban, y recitaría una plegaria dolorosa y silenciosa a Dios. Mientras, Touya, Waya, Isumi, Akari, Ochi, Nase, Kawai-san y Ogata le mirarían.

"_Parece una reunión Sai_" pensó Hikaru con ironía.

–Shindou…

Le volvió a ignorar ¿Por qué no le podían dejar en paz ese día? ¿Qué no podían ver lo destrozado que estaba? ¿No era suficiente con verlo sollozar?

– ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme llorar mi perdida solo por hoy? ¿Qué no vez Touya que estoy de luto?

El ambiente de la habitación se tensó inmediatamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a perturbar ese silencio doloroso roto solo por las oraciones incomprensibles de Hikaru y del sonido de las piedras sobre el goban.

Touya tragó saliva. Sabía que lo que había hecho era una grosería pero, verlo de esa manera solo le revolvía el estómago y le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho que le taladraba con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía así? ¿Acaso era en relación a ese tal Sai con el que Ogata siempre mencionaba?

–Por favor Shindou, tu madre está preocupada. Dice que no has comido nada en todo el día –dijo Touya frotándose las manos nerviosamente–. Te enfermarás.

Hikaru suspiró ruidosamente y volteó a ver el reloj de pared.

11:59 P.M.

¿Tan tarde era ya?

Y escuchando atentamente como el segundero daba marcha para ser la madrugada del 6 de mayo, se frotó y limpió la cara; acomodó de nuevo el goban y dando un buen suspiro se levantó sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Hey Touya! ¡Vámonos!– le gritó risueñamente mientras cogía uno de los abrigos colgados en el armario– ¡Ahora me invitarás a cenar en ese puesto de ramen que acaban de abrir hace poco!

Touya le vio salir, igual que las demás personas que estaban en el pequeño saloncito.

12:00 A.M.

6 de marzo.

Igual que el año pasado.

En la cara de los presentes se podía notar varias cosas, entre ellos la preocupación, duda, angustia y confusión. Siempre era lo mismo, no importa que tanto Shindo hubiese llorado o a qué grado se hubiese mostrado afectado en ese cinco de mayo, al dar marcha el reloj y traer el siguiente día, volvía de nuevo esa felicidad y energía característica del chico. Pero ahora, al igual que todos los presentes, Touya sabía que era una muy buena y elaborada máscara.

La cruda realidad de repente le golpeó y le hizo jadear: Sindou se estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente por dentro.

– ¡Touya! ¡Rápido! ¡Recuerda que tú mencionaste lo de la comida y tengo mucha hambre!– se escuchó el grito de Hikaru desde afuera.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!– le respondió. Después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarle? Esperaba que quedándose a su lado fuese más que suficiente.

Touya miró a los demás presentes que comenzaban al igual que él a coger sus cosas para irse, después de todo, la angustia del cinco de mayo ya había pasado por el momento, y Hikaru volvía a ser ese de carácter despreocupado y decidido.

– ¡Touya!

Y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta se hizo una promesa silenciosa. Mientras Touya Akira siguiera en ese mundo, no permitiría por nada que el espíritu de su rival se partiera a pedazos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bien eso es todo, espero les haya gustado un poco de angs/drama (como a mí me gusta XD) Y bueno, gracias por leer mis historias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de fortalezas de un alma rota.**

**Reviews bienvenidos**

**Aisha (Milly Kanzaki)**


End file.
